


The Naughty List

by uninvited_guest



Category: Christmas - Holiday, Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Mild Gore, PWP, Surgery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uninvited_guest/pseuds/uninvited_guest
Summary: Santa carefully inspects your toes before giving you a grin, uttering the words,”I’m afraid you’re missing one.”





	The Naughty List

Santa inspects each of your toes carefully, a slight grin adorning his lips as he squeezes your pinkie toe. You let out a quiet whimper. As his hand traces up your foot he lets out a slight chuckle and mutters the words,”I’m afraid you’re missing one.” Shivers bolted through you.

Santa peered around the room, his kind eyes glistening as he had an idea.  
“Wait right here, I will return shortly!”  
He lets out a hearty laugh before getting off his plush bed and exiting the room.  
You sat there breathless and blushing remembering what he did.

After a few minutes you heard footsteps approaching and watched as Santa entered the room again. You audibly gasped as you noticed what he had brought back.  
Handcuffs, a blindfold and a bag filled with unknown contents.  
He noticed your worried expression and reassured you,”Oh, this bag here? Those are for later..”

He got back on his bed with a twinkle in his eyes. Forcefully, yet swiftly, he pushed you down onto the pillows and swiftly, yet seductively, crawled over you.  
His face was mere centimeters from yours as he huskily uttered,  
”You have been very naughty this year.”  
He leaned his face down and began to nibble at your ear, before traveling to your neck where he eagerly searched for your sensitive spot. At last, he found it and he honed in on it and sucked passionately.

“S-Santa… We really… mmmh.. mustn’t.”

His rough hand moved down, further and further..

“Nngh.. Santaa..”

He pulled away from your sensitive, and probably now bruising, neck and looked you straight in the eyes. His lips curved up into a devilish grin as his fingers finally found their destination. He moved down a bit to undress your lower half, taking off your panties with a swift movement.

“These hands are good for more than just delivering presents.”

You harshly bit you lip as he began to insert his finger into your awaiting vagina. It felt amazing against your tight entrance.

“Mmhhhh. That feels good doesn’t it?”

He inserted another finger opening your pussy further and you let out a loud moan. He thrust his fingers in and out a couple times, occasionally spreading your entrance open. You were panting and let out many moans, not even caring anyone overheard you. Every now and then you could feel his boner brush up against your leg, indicating what was to come next.

Santa stopped for a second. You gave him a look that urged him to keep the pleasure going.

“P-Please. Please continue.” You hated sounding that needy, but it felt so great you needed him to continue.

Santa shifted and brought over the items he has gotten earlier. Before you could make out what was in the mystery bag, he had handcuffed your hands to your back and blindfolded you. You struggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable with the handcuffs digging into your wrists and back. Finally you shifted into a not half bad position, with your arms behind your head.

Moments later, you heard the sound of clothes rustling and a zipper unzipping. Something brushed up against your begging vagina, and you knew what was about to happen. In one swift push, Santa was finally inside you, and you could fell him throbbing against your walls.  
Slowly he pushed further into you. It felt amazing and you let out a pleasured groan. He pushed further and soon he had his whole length inside you. He began moving a bit, rhythmically thrusting in and out of you.

You began to feel his hot hand go to your foot, rubbing it gently as he kept pushing. The bag rustled a bit and you heard a quiet clink.  
“Maah S-aaah-Santa whaahh-at are you doing?”  
You suddenly felt a very painful jab in the side of your foot amidst the pleasure he was giving you. God you wished that damned blindfold would disappear so you could see what he was doing.

The pain got worse and you let out a breathy scream. It felt tiny and pointed like a needle. Maybe it was a needle? Whatever it was, it hurt.  
His thrusts became more and more forceful and for a second you finally stopped feeling the stinging pain in your foot. The pleasure began to drown out the pain. You began to reach your limit, feeling an orgasm make its way. One last deep thrust and you let out a wet scream, the climax hitting you hard.

Seconds later, Santa reached his own limit and he poured his hot seed into you, it coating your walls and giving you more pleasure.  
As be pulled out, you began to feel the pain in your foot more and more.

It felt almost like he was hand stitching. It hurt like hell. You let out another scream, but this time it was in pain. Blood spilled from your foot, but he kept working.  
“Aah, Santa what are you doing??” You questioned him urgently. He just chuckled in response.  
“Do not worry, when I am finished you will look elegant.”

Santa kept working as you screamed for help. It hurt so much. What on earth was he doing? Finally the pain stopped. You now noticed there were tears staining your blindfold, some even getting on your shirt. But that might’ve been sweat. Santa lifted you into a sitting position, which felt amazing in your hands, and unwrapped your blindfold.

Your sight instantly went to your aching foot.

Your senses were muddled by the amazing sex and the overwhelming pain from your foot, but what you did notice was that a new toe had been sewed onto your foot. It was all surrounded by a thick pool of blood that now began to seep into the sheets.

You were in shock.

You didn’t think Santa would do anything like, well, that.

Who’s toe even was it? Why would he do this?

As you stare at your new bloody toe, you felt your conscious slowly slip away.

Your vision went pitch black and all you could hear was the sound of Santa’s joy filled laughter.  
“Ho-Ho-Ho~”


End file.
